


Insecurities

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, POV Female Character, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ooh how about a Joel x reader where the reader is insecure about her body or something that happened in her life and Joel is there to save the day?</p><p>Everybody has their off-days every once in a while, and today is one of those days for you. Luckily, Joel is always there to give you some reassurance and remind you just how gorgeous you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> there are a few swears in this, that's all! the rest is fluff:-)

Your eyes darted to the numbers on the clock; 13:52. You were getting ready for a get-together being held at a friend’s house, and Joel was coming along as your plus on. You only had a few more hours until you had to leave, and all that remained for you to do was your makeup, and to choose an outfit, of course, but you just weren’t feeling right today. From the moment you woke up, it felt like a ‘fuck everything’ kind of day. When you looked in the mirror, you wanted to cry. There was never anything wrong with your body or appearance in general, Joel had always told you that you were just right, but today, you were feeling extremely insecure. You continued to flick through your closet, eyeing up various articles of clothing that you own, desperately searching for something satisfactory.

“You can see my stomach in this,” you thought aloud as you moved onto the next dress, “Ew, this shows my thighs a bit too much,” repeating your process of elimination for each frock, you finally caught sight of your favourite dress on the left side of your closet. 

Your hands wondered to the hanger, taking it off of the rail. It was a gorgeous piece of clothing, and you saved it for special occasions, and this party was one of them. You slipped the dress over your head, deciding to model it first before finalizing your decision. You stepped in front of the mirror once more, twirling around and catching sight of your figure in the dress. You stood stationary, letting out an exasperated sigh, flopping down onto the bed and burying your face in the palms of your hands.

“For fucks sake!” Your voice bellowed through the bedroom, causing Joel to rush in, shirt untucked and hair dishevelled as per usual. He caught sight of you sitting on the bed, your face still concealed in your hands.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Joel sat down on the bed beside you, placing an arm around you, your head burrowing into the crook of his neck.

“Me. I’m what’s wrong. Just look at me, Joel. I’m a mess. I’m disgusting. Why do I even try to make an effort?” You choked back your growing sobs as best as you could, but your body was beginning to wrack, your sobs demanding to be released.

“Hey,no tears. This is meant to be a good day.” Joel whispered softly, his smile reaching his eyes, gently placing his index finger under your chin, tilting your head up to stare directly into his eyes. Your vision was blurry, and some tears had managed to escape, your bottom lip quivering from the sobs you were attempting to control. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful, (Y/N), and you don’t realise it, no matter how many times I tell you. I’m blessed to have someone as perfect as you, I really am.”  
He enveloped your tiny hands in his own large ones, tracing pointless patterns and shapes on your skin, “You’re just perfect in every way.” He whispered, placing a hand on your cheek lightly, pressing your lips together in a passionate kiss. Your hands were planted on his shoulders, gripping them firmly as you smiled into the kiss. Joel always knew exactly what to say, whether it was due to age or just him having a way with words, you never knew, but it was a quality you’d always loved about him. He knew exactly how to bring out the best in you.

“I love you, Joel Heyman.” You whispered onto his lips, your noses touching as you went in for another kiss. Joel pulled back, twirling a few strands of your hair around his fingers.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
